tvokids_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Orion001/A New Beginning Chapter 2
I fell through a Vortex of swirling energy. My body started to shrink. Time seemed to unraveled and reverse as I turn over and over. Images pasted through my head. I saw my first birthday, my first Communion, My first day of School, and as well as the day I saw a unicorn in the school yard. I saw my best friend, my worst enemy and my family. Eventually I started to focus and then I blacked out. On the other side of the vortex’s. A city was waking up to a day. The people here were different. They had all the signs of being human, two legs, and two arms. 10 fingers, 10 toes, two hands with five fingers each, two feet with five toes each. There were males and females, big and small, young and old. But their heads were different. They were animal heads. Monkeys, Aardvark, Bears, Cats, Dogs and so on. There was one particular house of interest. It was located in the north east part of the city. It was a white house, three levels, a single smoke stack at the back of the house. A body appears at the top window of the house. It had tan fur, with a dog’s head; its hair was tied up with a bow. It wore a light blue night dress. It looked out the window and made a large frown. "Hmmmm" it said. Inside a new sound appeared. It was hidden at the foot of a light blue bed. It was a giant ball of yellow fur with black strips. Its head poked up from the light blue sheets. It had large ears with pieces of fur hanging down making a spiral. Its face was made up by two bright eyes, a tiny triangle nose, two yellow spots on each side that marked the cheeks and it made a big yawn. "Rai" and electricity sparked from the cheeks. It stretched itself revealing two short arms, with black on the end and a pair of strong legs with large flat, black feet. A long tail appeared from the side of the bed. It was long and had a thunderbolt at the end. It was a Raichu an extremely rare Pokémon. A voice sounded from the window. "Good Morning, Raichu." It was peacefully voice. It always ended with a big smile. "Fern, Breakfast." Called a familiar voice. Dog girl was Fern. At this time she is only seven years old. Her birthday was just a few months ago and now it was nearing the end of a school year. First grade was hard on her. She was picked on by most of the kids in the school. But not all of her life was gloomy. A few weeks ago a storm was passing through the town and on that day she found a Raichu huddling on her front walk. She took the poor Pokémon in. Ever since that day the two was never separate from each other. "I am coming Mom" Fern shouted. Fern through on some clothesing and ran down to the kitchen. The kitchen is a big green room. There are two entrances to the kitchen one from the hallway to the front door, the second leads to the back of the house. There is a metal island with three bar stool chairs surrounding it. The kitchen counter is sited under the window frame. There is a large window that looks into the side yard. A small table with three chairs surround the table. Standing at the stove was a dog girl. She had a tan fur, black wave hair. She is wearing a green dress. "Fern breakfast will get cold" she says. Bursting around the corner Fern appeared. "Good Morning, Mom." Fern said. "What is the special occasion?" "Your dad got a raise and is planning to take us out for Chinese food for supper tonight." said Ferns mom. "Great!" Fern replied sarcastically. "So I am expecting you home right after school." said Ferns mom. Fern loves making cards and poetry for her parents, but lately she has been writing so many that she feels that all her ideas would run out. But still she is the best writer in her first-grade class. As well as the best reader. It is still not enough; she wishes that her talent would be appreciated by her friends, instead of being called book worm, mouse and teachers pet. Ferns mom placed her breakfast on a plate on the kitchen table. It was Ferns favorite, scramble eggs and toast and to finish it off a cold glass of Orange Juice. Ferns mom turns gave Fern a big kiss and she disappears through the open door, leaving Fern to her lonesome. Raichu appeared through the door looking for his breakfast. Fern searches the coverts for apples or berries that Raichu liked. But there was nothing, all was left is Pokémon food witch he found to be bitter. A quick breakfast and Fern to be out the door with Raichu following behind. Fern made her way down the street heading toward school when the skies opened up. A massive thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere forcing the people on the street to take cover. The only safe place was the school and it was too far away. A large bang sounded off in the distance, then another bang. The bangs got louder and louder, closer and closer. Finally one large bang rang out through from the forest around the duck pond. Like the thunderstorm it stopped. Fern's curiosity drove her to find out what or who is making the big bangs. Meanwhile, at the duck pond. The vortex’s opened up. Outshot Adam, from time he entered he has lost 7 inches. Shaken from the trip, he desperately stands up. He was disoriented and collapsed on a tree. Fern walked into the forest. She searched the forest for the creator of the bangs. Accidentally ran into Adam. The surprise of Adam sends Fern back into a tree. The disoriented Adam collapsed on the forest floor. Furret appeared also disoriented from the trip and collapsed on top of Adam. Fern was shocked of the sight of Adam; she grabbed a stick and started poking into the fainted body. She shakes off the fear and realised that he was unconscious. End of Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts